


Does This Make You Arwen?

by taniaterror



Series: 12 Days of Gallavich Christmas [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Kev and V, M/M, Mandy - Freeform, all the Gallaghers, little Yev, threw in some lotr and a star wars reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taniaterror/pseuds/taniaterror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey gives Ian a very lotr Christmas gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does This Make You Arwen?

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas fic five with some lotr added in because who doesn't like lotr? I decided to make Mickey a huge Tolkien fan because of reasons.

The Gallagher and Ball family along with the respective Milkoviches - Mickey, Mandy, and Yevgeny - were sharing their first Christmas eve dinner together in the Gallagher home in what would become a lasting tradition. They gathered round a large table set up in the living room. The table was filled with various seasonable cuisine - large roast beef, ham, mashed potatoes, fried rice, salad, corn on the cob, bread rolls, apple pie, and chocolate chip cookies. Was this Christmas or Thanksgiving? No one was complaining though. It was rare for each family to have so much to eat and they sure needed it now with so many guests present. They barely managed to fit around the table. And for once, the lack of personal space in their house didn't bother Ian Gallagher one bit since it meant he was able to sit so closely to his boyfriend.

Mickey was attempting to feed his son Yevgeny, who was sitting in a high chair, mashed potatoes but each time Mickey would pick up too much on the spoon and Yev ended up with more food on his bib than in his mouth. Ian, to Mickey's right, watched his boyfriend with amusement. Mandy was to Mickey's left with Yev wedged between them. She shook her head at her brother and was about to take over feeding duties before Ian beat her to it.

"Here, switch with me," Ian said to Mickey as he rose from his seat.

Mickey huffed but complied. "I know how to feed my own kid."

Ian smirked. He sat down where Mickey had been sitting and resumed feeding Yev. None of the mashed potatoes got on Yev's bib. "You're hopeless," he said turning to Mickey, his grin only growing wider.

Mickey scowled at the redhead.

"And you two are disgusting," Mandy piped in.

"Seriously, I'm gonna get a toothache just from watchin' you guys," Fiona added.

"Aw, c'mon, I think they're cute," said Veronica.

Everyone couldn't help but giggle lightly at the scene.

"Ok, one, fuck all of you and two, somebody pass me the goddamn ham," Mickey demanded.

Ian nudged his boyfriend on the arm, holding out the plate of ham to Mickey. "Here you are, dear," said Ian, that smug look plastered on his face stretched from ear to ear now.

Mickey glared and clenched his jaw.

The room became deathly silent as everyone tried desperately to hold back their laughter. Lip was the first to break which set off a chain reaction. Kev, who was feeding the twins, nearly spewed his eggnog and several others doubled over hysterically, unable to contain themselves.

Mickey snatched the plate from Ian. When did this become his life? Mickey would never have let a room full of people laugh at him before _Ian_ came along. If a merciful god exists, he would surely smite Mickey where he sat.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearly midnight now. Everyone had left. Only Mickey remained in the Gallagher home, even Yev was picked up by Svetlana a couple hours ago. After dinner, they debated on movies to watch and finally decided on a Lord of the Rings marathon. It was mostly on the insistence of Mickey who argued that not only are they spectacular cinematic films but also would carry on well into the following day, which was important for Debbie and Carl since they wanted to stay awake until it was officially Christmas day to open presents. However, they were now dozing off on the floor with their brother Liam in a pile of pillows and fleece blankets. It was nearly midnight now. Everyone had left. Only Mickey remained in the Gallagher home, even Yev was picked up by Svetlana a couple hours ago. After dinner, they debated on movies to watch and finally decided on a Lord of the Rings marathon. It was mostly on the insistence of Mickey who argued that not only are they spectacular cinematic films but also would carry on well into the following day, which was important for Debbie and Carl since they wanted to stay awake until it was officially Christmas day to open presents. However, they were now dozing off on the floor with their brother Liam in a pile of pillows and fleece blankets.

The table had been moved haphazardly into the kitchen so the couch could be returned to the living room. There, Ian and Mickey sat in a comfortable silence snuggled up under a blanket of their own. They were still watching _The Fellowship_ since Mickey insisted on pausing the film whenever someone left the room for any reason, assuring them they did not want to miss a single scene even though they reminded him they've watched these films numerous times. It was clear no one understood or appreciated the magnificence of these films the way Mickey did.

Ian had his head rested on Mickey's shoulder. He shifted under the blanket into a more comfortable position while Mickey checked his phone for the time. Midnight. He looked up to the screen as the scene where Arwen gives Aragorn her Evenstar necklace began.

_Arwen: Renich i lú i erui govannem? (Do you remember the time when we first met?)_

_Aragorn: Nauthannen i ned ôl reniannen. (I thought I had strayed into a dream.)_

_Arwen: Gwennin in enninath… Ú-'arnech in naeth i si celich. Renech i beth pennon? (Long years have passed… You did not have the cares you carry now. Do you remember what I told you?)_

_Aragorn: You said you'd bind yourself to me… forsaking the immortal life of your people._

_Arwen: And to that I hold. I would rather share one lifetime with you than face all the ages of this world alone… I choose a mortal life. *hands Aragorn her necklace*_

_Aragorn: You cannot give me this._

_Arwen: It is mine to give to whom I will… like my heart._

The scene ends with Aragorn and Arwen sharing a passionate kiss. Mickey stirs a little the way he does when he's uncomfortable and pauses the film.

"Mick?" Ian asks, sensing his boyfriend's uneasiness.

"Uh… it's midnight."

"Oh, yeah. Let's open presents," Ian chimed, sitting up and digging into his pockets. "Here." He handed Mickey a small rectangular box.

Mickey opened it to find Ian's ID tags he received during his short stay at basic training. Mickey frowned in confusion. "I thought you used your brother's name to get into the army."

"Yeah… I did. Uh, I paid someone off to get me another pair, with _my_ name," Ian clarified.

"Just what the hell did you get up to in there, Gallagher?" Mickey asked.

"Lots of things. I'll tell you about it all soon enough," Ian assured. "Anyway, I wasn't manic yet when I got these," he began to explain. "Everything I owned at basic had 'Phillip Gallagher' written on it. I just wanted something that felt like it was really mine. And now, it's one of the last things I have from before… you know…" Ian trailed off.

Mickey nodded in understanding. This was something from before Ian had his first episode and it became important, symbolic to him - and he was giving it to Mickey. "Thanks," Mickey said simply.

Ian smiled. Mickey had always been a man of few words and Ian didn't seem to mind. He read Mickey very well. "Where's my present?" Ian chirped.

Mickey glanced over at the television screen. He had paused the movie in the middle of Aragorn and Arwen's kiss. "Don't laugh," he said, turning back to Ian.

"No promises," Ian teased.

Mickey tilted his head and raised an eyebrow in a way that said _you're lucky I like so damn much otherwise I wouldn't let you get away with half the shit you say or do_. He fished into the pocket of his jeans and presented Ian with an Evenstar necklace of his own. He held it out to the redhead by the chain.

Ian bit back his laugh which resulted in one of his trademark all consuming smiles. "You're such a nerd," he finally said, taking the pendant into his hand. It was exquisite, made of pure silver and rhinestones that glinted when they caught any light. He looked back at Mickey and asked, "So, does this make you Arwen?"

"Fuck you," Mickey replied without any real bite.

Ian allowed himself to chuckle lightly and fastened the necklace on. Mickey instinctively did the same with Ian's ID tags. They stared at each other for a moment in content silence. Neither could tell who was the first to move. It seemed they reached out in unison for the other as they gently pressed their lips together. Soon the kiss grew more passionate, filled with desire and desperate tongues. Ian moved his mouth to suck just below Mickey's earlobe.

"Upstairs," Mickey whispered, wary of the younger Gallaghers sleeping on the floor.

Ian nodded in response. He hooked a finger through one of his partner's belt loops and tugged Mickey towards the room he shared with his brothers. Luckily, his siblings were asleep elsewhere.

They were kissing again, a little more roughly this time as their hands roamed as much of the other as they could. With the door shut and locked, they discarded the top half of their clothes. Mickey held onto Ian's hips and walked backwards to the bed. When he reached the edge he trailed kisses down Ian's torso as he sat down slowly on the bed to undo Ian's pants. He pulled them down to Ian's ankles as Mickey lapped the precum at the head of Ian's dick. Ian sighed in relief, loving the feel of his lover's lips around him. He gasped suddenly when Mickey began to deep throat him. Eyes closed and head thrown back, Ian twisted a hand in Mickey's dark hair as his head bobbed up and down.

"Stop," Ian warned, feeling his orgasm build up. He didn't mean it but if Mickey didn't stop now he'd finish before they'd really begun.

Mickey freed Ian's dick and smirked up at the redhead, licking his swollen red lips and wiping the precum that dripped down his chin with the back of his hand. God, Mickey looked so beautiful when he did that. Ian kicked off his jeans, gently pushed Mickey down on the bed and kneeled between Mickey's legs, staring down at the older boy. He undid Mickey's pants and grabbed onto the waist of his jeans, removing them along with his boxers in one swift motion. Ian bent down to catch Mickey's lips with his own and started grinding their erections together. Mickey whimpered into the kiss. Ian began sucking at Mickey's neck and collarbone, marking his boyfriend in scattered hickeys as much as he could.

"You ever gonna get around to suck my dick too?" Mickey whined. He was getting impatient. Ian always liked to take his time.

Ian chuckled at him and maneuvered over Mickey's aching cock. He licked his lips before taking Mickey into his mouth all at once. Mickey moaned and arched his back, trying to get as much of his dick into Ian's mouth. Ian reached up, tapping two fingers on Mickey's lips. Mickey took Ian's long fingers into his mouth, sucking on them eagerly. When they were slick enough, Ian took his fingers out of Mickey's mouth and placed them between his cheeks, massaging the older boy's hole. He gently pressed one finger in while still working Mickey's cock with his mouth. He added the second finger and began thrusting them in and out at a torturously slow pace. Mickey shuddered beneath the redhead and bucked his hips against Ian's fingers, making sure they were angled at his prostate.

"Fuck… hurry it up, Gallagher," he demanded.

"Such a bossy bottom," Ian said as his mouth finally left Mickey's dick. He retrieved a condom and lube from his nightstand.

Mickey was about to get on all fours when Ian protested. "No, don't turn over."

They didn't have sex face to face very often. It was too intimate for Mickey, but every now and then he would oblige Ian. He supposed Christmas was a good enough reason so Mickey lied back down as Ian rolled on the condom and lubed himself up. Ian hovered over Mickey as he lined himself to enter him. He pressed into his lover slowly but firmly. If there was a heaven, Ian found it. It was inside Mickey. He gasped as Mickey moaned in staggered breaths.

Mickey had his eyes closed and when he opened his eyes he saw the Evenstar he gave Ian dangling above him. He'd completely forgotten they were wearing each other's presents around their necks. Ian seemed to catch on and smiled at Mickey tenderly before crashing their lips together. He began to thrust in and out of Mickey at a steady pace. Ian broke the kiss to paint Mickey in more hickeys. Moans and incoherent words escaped from both boys.

"Ah… fuck me," Mickey pleaded.

Ian obliged, quickening his pace. Mickey wrapped his legs tightly around Ian's waist in response, causing just the right amount of friction between his dick and Ian's stomach.

"Fuck… Mickey, I'm gonna-" Ian couldn't even finish he sentence.

"Me too," Mickey confirmed.

Ian quickly shifted the angle of his thrusts, aiming for Mickey's prostate. He barely thrusted three more times before Mickey was spilling between them.

Mickey groaned through his orgasm. "Ian…" he whispered into the redhead's ear.

And that did it. That always did it. Ian was sent over the edge when he heard Mickey whisper his name in that sultry tone. He sighed deeply as relief swept over him, slumping down onto Mickey.

"Get off, you're heavy," Mickey huffed.

"Gimme a minute," Ian requested.

Mickey answered in a low grunt.

After a brief moment, Ian carefully pulled out of his boyfriend, removing the condom and tossing it in the trash. He grabbed a pair of boxers, he didn't know whose, and wiped Mickey and himself off. He flopped down to Mickey's left, though their wasn't much room on his small bed. Ian turned Mickey's face towards his and kissed him softly. When he pulled away he stared deeply into Mickey's blue eyes.

"What?" Mickey asked.

"I love you."

"I know..." said Mickey faintly.

"Oh my god! I am _not_ fucking Princess Leia!" Ian groaned.

"I would hope not," Mickey gibed, pleased his boyfriend caught the Star Wars reference.

"Oh, that's real funny," Ian said sarcastically. He rested his head on Mickey's chest. "Fucking nerd…"

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for nerd Mickey obviously. 
> 
> This fic was based on true events. I gave my partner an Evenstar necklace for his birthday and he loved it, said it made him feel like Aragorn. :3 We are both big Tolkien and Star Wars fans and the whole "I know…" thing is something he’s done a few times. It's frustrating but at the same time, kind of not haha. He gets bonus points though because he's also watched Shameless. :)


End file.
